Expired Lubricant
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean and Castiel find a bottle of their fave lube that is about to expire and must not let it go to waste, that would be a crying shame! Three rounds of Smut! Destiel. SMUT! Both boys bottom in this. various positions too.


**Keefer you better appreciate this! One of my adorable, but demonic cats decided they were going to pee on my laptop a few weeks ago so I've been writing on parents computer until I can get my new laptop for Christmas and it turns out this story was not saved on my external harddrive so I'm toughing out the smell to post this.**

**Also for those of you following and reading my other stories, I apologize that it may be a while before new chapters are uploaded. I have a bad attention issue and can't seem to concentrate on my unfinished stories and would rather write new ideas but not finish them.**

* * *

Dean Winchester never claimed to be the sharpest tool in the shed, as it turns out Castiel wasn't looking for a smart guy anyways. That's how the young innocent teen found the strong, handsome man of his dreams. They had been together for going on five years. Their relationship survived two years of high school and three years of college. Those were rough years for Cass, Dean always attempting to distract him from his studies with a blowjob or a quickie before class.

One November evening found the couple lying in bed after a long day. Dean, ever the frisky man rolls over, reaching into his nightstand to pull out a bottle of their favourite brand of water-based lubricant for some fun. The blonde frowns slightly as he turns the bottle around in his hands and quirks his head back to look at his lover.

"Hey babe, turns out this thing has an expiration date."

"Yeah, so?" the dark-haired vixen replies.

"So, it expires today."

"That's not good. How full is the bottle?" Cass leans up on his elbows to see the medium-sized bottle his partner is holding.

"Half, it's a half full bottle of our fave lube."

"Well it would be a horrible crime if we let it go to waste." Cass shuffles over to kiss Dean's shoulder.

"Agreed, that just won't do." Dean turns to meet his lover's sweet lips.

Their mouths work together, moulding to one another's, lips biting, pulling and tongues pushing with slow movements.

Dean pushes Cass flat against the mattress as his mouth sucks, nipping quick kisses down his jaw and neck. When he reaches a nipple he sucks the nub into his mouth, sucking gently on it, making a moan slip from his boyfriend's chapped, but kiss-swollen lips.

Cass moves, pulling Dean's body on top of him as he grips his fingers in his lover's short, spiky hair.

When Dean finally gets the message and lets the over stimulated nipple go he hears a throaty growl in his ear. "fuck me Dean, we can't let the lube go bad."

Dean groans as he feels a shock shoot right to his groin. He palms his crotch, but gets his hand batted away. He grabs the dropped lube from the nightstand and pops the lid, squirting a large glob on his fingers, stroking Cass' and his own erect members, sighing at the cool liquid, but moans as it heats up with movement. He slots his legs on either side of Cass' right leg as his hands trails down the smooth abdomen of his lover, making his way to Cass' very eager hole.

He traces a quick circle around the pucker before slipping his middle finger in smoothly. He gives a few quick pumps, hearing a dirty moan in his ear as he slides a second then third finger in as well. "Fuck Cass, you're so greedy, we have all night to use this bottle."

Cass' fingernails dig into the soft flesh of Dean's back as his sweet spot is brushed by the digits. "God Dean," the dark-haired man can barely keep his voice from breaking as his body shivers in anticipation of more.

"Not God, Babe, but you know that already." Dean quips as he adds another large dollop of lube into his palm to stroke his throbbing cock before pulling his fingers from Cass' very eager ass.

Cass wraps his fingers in Dean's hair again, pulling his lover in for a passionate and very intimate lip-lock, complete with nibbles to Dean's top and bottom lips.

Dean kisses with need as he hovers over Cass, his toned body straining from just pummeling into Cass in one thrust. He slowly enters his favourite place on this green earth. Once fully sheathed inside he breaks from the kiss to moan erotically against Cass' very kissable lips.

"Move Dean, please, I need it so bad." Cass is gasping as he feels Dean's cock deep in him. The angle is adjusted as Dean pulls out, leaving the tip just inside the ring of muscles then pushed back in roughly and it's what Cass has been craving all day.

Dean closes his eyes as he concentrates on not blowing his load just yet. Cass is just soo damn tight, it's like fucking a virgin, every time, he can't believe he has this angel all to himself. "Damn Cass, so good." He grits his teeth as he feels Castiel tighten his ass even more. "Don't do that, unless you want me to explode."

"Sorry, its just I want, need you to get with the program and fuck my brains out god dammnit." Cass' finger run through his own hair, exasperated.

"Sorry, babe." Dean snaps his hips, pushing deep inside Cass with a grunt. He soon has a good pace going, hips rolling and hand working Cass' cock to climax. He can feel when Cass is close. The man stops using words and starts just grunting out gibberish, half formed words. Dean thinks maybe this man, the love of his life is from Hesaven 'cause never before has he ever felt this. No woman can be this tight, all the time and make Dean's cock so hard or cause the best mind-blowing orgasm, every damn time. It's like an addiction he has, Dean needs to be buried balls deep inside Castiel, fucking him so hard the bed frame bangs into the wall just to feel alive.

Dean loses control, spurting his release inside Castiel, painting him with his seed. He feels Cass' orgasm before he hears him scream out his name.

Castiel's entire body feels like it's been electrocuted and he can't control it as every muscle in his body tightens, he squeezes Dean's cock so tight the man gasps, burying his face into Cass' neck. It's Cass' turn to gasp when he feels teeth on his neck.

Dean collapses, putting his full weight on Cass' chest, too exhausted to move or pull out of Cass.

Cass grunts when Dean falls right on top of him with a sigh. They lie like this for a few minutes before the weight becomes uncomfortable for Cass and he pokes Dean in the side.

Dean just mumbles into Cass' chest. Cass lifts his hips, smearing the sticky mess between them more. "Dean, I love you, but this is making it hard to breathe."

Dean groans as his hand moves to his over sensitive cock and pulls himself from Cass' fucked out hole. "Sorry."

Cass sighs as he gets his first deep breath of air in minutes. "No need to apologize, you are going to need your rest. There's still plenty in that bottle."

Dean groans as he looks at the bottle too.

"I think it's my turn to take you, give my ass a bit to tighten up. I know how you like my tight ass." Cas gives Dean's lips a quick kiss as he rubs soothing circles into Dean's back.

Dean rolls onto his back with a sigh. "Sure, just give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Of course Dean. I need to get cleaned up anyways." Cass shuffles to the edge of the bed and sits up, taking a minute to stand without wincing. He makes his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Dean just lies on the back, arm over his eyes, contemplating what he has gotten himself into by telling Cass they can't let the bottle go to waste. It's not that he isn't willing to bottom for Cass, 'cause he is totally okay with that! It's the fact that it's gunna take at least three rounds to empty that bottle and he has work in the morning, as does Castiel.

When Cass emerges from the bathroom dressed in nothing but a white towel wrapped snuggly around his hips Dean gasps, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look.

The dark-haired man strikes a pose in the door way, reveling in the glow of Dean admiring his toned body. "Hey pretty boy, you wanna help me with this towel or not?"

Dean motions for Cass to come closer so he can take the only article of fabric standing between him and his lover's naked body being viewed.

Cass stands between Dean's feet by the edge of the bed and leans down to get a quick kiss. Dean pulls Cass right on top of him as he yanks the towel from his sexy hips. He yelps unexpectantly as he makes contact with his boyfriend on the mattress.

Dean makes fast work of switching their positions so he is on top, planting slow and sensual kisses to the pale flesh before him, He licks and sucks his way down to his goal of nibbling on an erect nipple as he strokes Cass to a full erection, once again. He then scoots his body down to rest on Cass' knees as he pump his fist along the full length of Cass' throbbing member.

Cass has just enough sense to grab the bottle of lube and pass it to Dean before his body goes into near electric shock at the sensation of Dean wrapping his talented tongue around the head of his cock and sucking his way down to the balls.

Dean squirts a very good amount of lubricate onto Cass' chest as he rubs his fingers through it to coat them thoroughly. He leans as far forward as he can, deep throating Cass for a few seconds before he pulls off the very wet and pulsing cock of his lover to concentrate on fingering himself open for Cass. He pushes his index finger in slowly, just breaching the initial ring of muscle before massaging around it a little and pushing the finger in more fully. He repeats this a few times before he feels he's ready for another finger, as he pushes two fingers in he feels less pain and more pleasure. At three fingers he starts getting into the sensation more and moves his hips to the motions.

Cass pushes up on his elbows and rubs comforting circles into Dean's hips, whispering he's ready.

Dean slowly pulls his fingers out and moans as the cool air hits his stretched hole. He shuffles his knees up, straddling Cass' waist we he lowers himself, slowly onto the swollen and very lubed cock of his boyfriend and lover. He gasps as he feels the burn of being stretched more to take Cass' impressive sized-cock into his not very fucked ass.

Both groan when Dean is fully sheathed upon Cass. The dark-haired man pulls his lover down to kiss him slow and passionately, conveying how much this means to him, them as a couple.

Dean stays still, getting adjusted to the fullness he feels before he pulls off Cass and slides back down. They know that Dean is in control of this, he decides the pace and roughness, not Cass.

After a slow exhale on Dean's part Cass puts his hands on either side of Dean, resting on his hips as he helps Dean rock and ride his cock. Dean adjusts the angle on which he slides back down and feels a shudder throughout his body, shooting up then down his spine and ending off in his toes, which are curling and flexing beside Cass' knees. "Oh God." Dean moans as his sweet spot is rubbing. He makes sure Cass helps keep him steady as he does it again, making sure his prostate is getting struck on every down thrust. The blonde man rotates his hips as he rides Cass' rock hard cock, moaning any and every dirty thing that comes to mind as his orgasm builds behind his navel.

Cass knows he's no match for Dean's stamina as he gets ridden, hard.

Dean may not bottom for Castiel often, but when he does he holds nothing back and makes sure Cass is satisfied before he plummets over his own edge.

Cass hisses as he feels his orgasm coming on, "Dean," he gasps, "oh, fuck," his eyes shoot open, looking his lover in the eyes before he groans again, "gunna come."

"That's what I'm waiting for Cass, let go, you're ready let go, give me all you have," Dean leans down and nips at Cass' earlobe as he rocks his hips forward.

Cass nearly blacks out when his body goes into its involuntary spasms and orgasms within Dean's tight ass.

Dean can tell by the way Cass' body goes rigid that he is done and makes quick work of riding Cass' now softening cock, he shifts his legs forward a little and feels his own body go stiff as he shoots his release all over Cass' lubed and now sticky chest with a moan of ecstasy. He once again collapses on top of Cass, pressing down on his chest, but this time Cass has the leverage to shift Dean up and off him and to the side to recover.

They lie like that for a few minutes, regaining their energy and calming their erratic heart beats. This time Cass doesn't even complain about the mess on his chest, he just hums contently, running his fingers absent-mindedly through Dean's short-spiky hair.

Once they are recovered enough Dean rolls over to shake the bottle, showing there was still more lube to use. Cass is nearly asleep, but groans quietly at the sight. "Seriously?"

Dean nods as he slides his hand onto Cass' chest to tweak a nipple between his forefinger and thumb. "Yep, time for round three, my willing boyfriend, then I'm sure it'll be all gone and we can pass out, sated and covered in come."

"You better be right Dean, I have work in the morning and a lunch meeting with my brother."

"Scouts honour babe." Dean smirks as he rolls off the bed.

Cass narrows his eyes at the phrase, "but Dean you were never a boy scout."

Dean just rolls his eyes as he grabs a shirt to wipe the drying come and lube off Cass' chest. "It's just a phrase people use, geez who knew you were so literal, oh that's right I did." Dean chuckles hollowly as he pulls Cass to his feet. "Now hop up on that computer desk, we haven't defiled that thing in like a week, it's about time."

Cass just shuffles his feet, inching closer to the office desk as he lures Dean towards him with a finger. "come here my prince, we must defile this correctly."

Dean, of course takes the bait, pressing kisses and sucking gently on Cass' neck, after a very heated kiss he pushes everything off the desk in a fit of passion, tossing Castiel up on the wood, leaving a butt impression.

Cass moans seductively as he is ravaged by his lover, teeth biting and tongue licking up stripes from his neck to his ear before biting and pulling on his earlobe.

Dean just empties the bottle into the palm of his hand as he strokes his cock, coating it thoroughly. Before Castiel can acknowledge his surprise he is pulled off the wooden desk and turned around roughly, he feels the head of Dean's cock pushing at his puckered hole. He tries to relax as much as possible, knowing it will hurt more if he tenses as he's entered with only the first encounter as preparation.

Dean pushes in slow and steady, feeling as Cass' muscles relax and allow his entry. He just doesn't have the energy or the time to re-open him up, they both need to get some sleep and the sooner the better. They both know Cass won't have any lasting injuries from this so they continue.

Cass grits his teeth as he gets his ass stretched for the second time this evening. He huffs when he feels Dean stop and knows he's all the way in. they wait a few moments before Dean starts to slowly move, pulling out and pushing back in with a moan of desire.

Soon they are both panting at the action of fucking doggy-style, bent over their computer desk.

They simultaneously orgasm. Dean breathes heavily in Cass' ear before he slowly pulls his spent cock from Cass' very abused ass and stumbles to the bed to collapse for the night.

Cass rests against the desk for support as he regains use of his legs. The last orgasm was gravity defying. Cass pushes his chest then his whole body from the surface of the desk to see the damage. The entire drawer section of the desk is covered in spunk and he's certain it may have tampered with the keyhole, but at a moment like this he doesn't care, he's so fucked out and sexually sated he stumbles over to the bed as well and uses the shirt from before to wipe the excess lube from his body before he snuggles into Dean's chest, resting his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

They fall asleep within moments and awaken to the stupid alarm clock blaring an annoying tone. Dean is the first to roll over and give the thing a good smack to silence it. He nearly falls out of the bed as he makes his way to the bathroom to get his day started.

Castiel rolls over to lay in the warmth of Dean's side, as he opens his eyes he notices the now empty bottle of expired lubricant and pulls it off the nightstand to look at. The expiration date is clearly written in block numbers on the bottom. He frowns at the date then yells over his shoulder to get Dean's attention. "Hey Dean, this bottle hasn't expired, we still have a few months on this thing."

Dean pops his head from the bathroom to hear Cass better. "What? It says May eleventh twenty-twelve."

Cass shakes his head, grinning. "No it says November fifth, twenty-twelve, see." He points to the series of numerals and slashes. "Day, Month, Year."

"Nah, it's Month, Day, Year." He grabs the bottle from Cass and looks carefully.

Cass rummages through his nightstand and pulls out another bottle of the same lubricant and shows Dean. Of course he's correct, he's always correct.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims.

"Either way, we haven't gone three rounds in one night since our teens and it was damn amazing so I don't regret it for one second, do you?"

Dean's natural cockiness takes over and he responds with a toothy, 'Hellz Yeah!' as he kisses Cass deeply to say he enjoyed their evening as well.

* * *

**And there you have it three rounds of smut just for my beloved readers! Reviews are my currency ;-)**


End file.
